


Day 10: “You think this troubles me?”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Married Characters, Married Life, Not Beta Read, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Hanzo finds a pleasant surprise when he comes back home.--------A bit late but here I am!





	Day 10: “You think this troubles me?”

When Hanzo had come in to the room unannounced. He had just gotten back from the mission and had been eager to see his husband.  
What he hadn't been expecting was to find McCree standing in front of their closet full-length mirror wearing nothing but a fully black flyaway babydoll lingerie.  
McCree startled when he caught Hanzo's reflection on the mirror and tried to explain himself but Hanzo cut him off before he could.  
“You think this troubles me?” Hanzo asks as a smile curls up on his face. He leaned on the bedroom door, arms crossed.  
The sight before him was one to behold.  
The baby doll lingerie he was wearing was all black and loose. The top of it was held by thin adjustable straps.   
And the cups…  
The cups were the most eye-catching. Designed with what looked like a delicate flower pattern, the cup itself was in a triangle shape that ended where Hanzo knew his nipples were. From the tip of the cup the main strap qas attached and from that two more straps latched to the middle of his chest and the at the sides of the lingerie. Underneath the dress the only thing McCree had on was a delicate lace g-string panty.  
Hanzo licked his sudden dry lips. He walked forward to his lover. He wrapped his arms around the cowboy and kissed the living daylights out of him.  
“Please, tell me this is not the only one that you own?” Hanzo asks as he takes hold of McCree's chest and starts to gently massage the muscle.  
“N-no, not really darlin’” Jesse stutters as he leans back on his husband unconsciously grinding his assessed against the archers groin. “Yah sure yah don't mind this Han?”  
“Of course not. You look even more breathtaking than the moment I saw you last.” Hanzo says. He then rests his head on McCree's shoulder and looks at their reflection. Hugs the cowboy close and says “Absolutely delectable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!  
> If you want a visual for the lingerie I used for as muse here's a [Link](https://www.qlocherie.com/intimate-flyaway-babydoll-lingerie-with-lovely-lace-cups/)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos & Comments are always welcomed :D


End file.
